Torn Hearts
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Jeff and Krista had been married for 5 years and after many miscarriages and a still born baby, can their marriage be saved or does infidelity play its part?
1. Chapter 1

Torn Hearts

(AN: DISCLAIMER: I own no one but the OC's)

_Krista and Jeff Hardy have been married for 6 years and dispite what has happened in the past, Krista has always stood by Jeff's side. Now that they are in their 6__th__ year of marriage, things aren't what they seem. Jeff is gone with TNA and Krista still works for the WWE. Jeff wants Krista to quit her job and join TNA, but she doesn't want to. Can these two make their marriage work or is it too late to save their marriage?_

Chapter 1:

Krista's POV

My name is Krista Hardy and I am married to Jeff Hardy. I am the sister-in-law of Matt Hardy and best friend to Kinley Orton, who is married to, you guessed it, Randy Orton. I have been married to Jeff for 6 years now, but we have been together for a lot longer than that. I think the only real reason Jeff married me is because my father was about to kill him if he didn't. And its not that Jeff and I didn't love each other, neither of us wanted to get married yet. But anyways, here we are 6 years later and surprisingly still married.

I'll explain why I said that here. You see Jeff is far from perfect and I knew that when I first met him. But that didn't stop me from falling in love with the man. Jeff and I first met when I attended a show in Connecticut. I was visiting my older sister and haven't guessed by now, who I am related to, you'll find out soon.

Jeff and I became good friends and we occasionally slept together when I would visit my sister on the road. After a while my sister paid for me to travel with them to help take care of her kids while on the road. Jeff and I saw more and more of each other and we eventually started a real relationship. I knew from the beginning that he had done drugs and it didn't phase me one bit. I was so used to hearing about it, it was like a broken record.

When Jeff and I started to get real serious, my father threw a fit. By that time I had moved into Jeff's house in North Carolina and had become a part of the Hardy Family. My mother just wanted me to be happy and so did my sister and brother. My dad on the other hand wanted me to move back home and forget about Jeff and the WWE. At that point I was fed up with my dad controlling my life and Jeff and I created a small lie to get him off our backs.

We told my dad that I was pregnant, even though I wasn't. Well needless to say he didn't leave us alone and therefore we got married. Shortly after the wedding, Jeff and I told my parents that I lost the baby that I was never actually pregnant with. They felt bad and my dad kept saying it was his fault that I lost the baby.

About a year into our marriage Jeff and I talked about actually trying to have a baby. We both wanted it, but it just never seemed to happen. By the second year of marriage I had suffered three miscarriages and a still born baby at 5 months. Jeff and I had issues after that and that's when the drugs started to resurface again.

Jeff was arrested in our house just after his birthday and our anniversary. I wasn't home and didn't know anything about it until Matt knocked on my hotel room door. We were in Kentucky when it happened and I was pissed. Jeff had promised me that he wasn't going to do that stuff ever again. But here he was sitting in jail and for what, drugs.

When I got home the next day, Jeff was out on bail and I wanted to kill the person who bailed him out. I walked into the house and took one look at him as he started to protest that he was innocent and that he never meant to hurt me. I couldn't even look at him I was so angry. I wanted to call my dad, but I knew that since Jeff had left the WWE a few weeks earlier, my dad was busy dealing with other stars and such.

After going to trial after trial after trial and nothing was happening, Jeff signed a contract with TNA. Since TNA was just now getting an international fan base, Jeff was traveling a bit more, but still not as often as with the WWE. Our marriage seemed to be back on the right track and Jeff started attending counseling sessions in town when he was home.

Once again we decided to start trying for a baby, but it still wasn't happening. I went as far as to go to the doctor to see if there was something wrong with me that I couldn't get or stay pregnant. As it turns out, there was nothing wrong with me. I tried to talk Jeff into going to the doctor and getting tested, but he refused. That was about 6 months ago.

So here we are, 6 years married, no kids and he doesn't even want to see if he is the reason we cant get or stay pregnant. I've talked to my best friend Kinley and even she thinks that something isn't right with that, especially since Jeff is the one who wanted the baby in the first place. Jeff moved out of our bedroom 2 months ago and to this day I don't know why. We barely talk and when we do, we usually end up fighting.

Which now this brings us to the present day and I am in Toronto with RAW and I am sitting in my hotel room with Kinley while her husband and the rest of the stars are at the arena. I am watching my nieces as well.

"Kinley, I don't what else to do. I love Jeff, or at least I think I do. But I can't keep living like this." I stated.

"Hon, you shouldn't have to live like that. You deserve so much better than that." Kinley responded.

"I know. But how do I tell him that I want out? We barely speak to each other." I asked.

"The next time the two of you are in the same room, tell him. " Kinley answered.

"If only it were that easy. Every time Jeff is home and I am home, he barricades himself in the office or in the room that he is staying in. I just have this feeling that he is cheating on me." I responded as there was a knock at the door.

My sister and brother-in-law were there to pick up their daughters. I loved spending time with my nieces and my family. I knew that my sister could tell that something was bothering me, but I blew it off as being tired and not feeling well. She of course asked me if I was pregnant, I told her no. After they left it was just me and Kinley in the room.

"Why don't we head downstairs and get a drink to relax us. Randy should be coming in soon anyways and he'll know to find us there." Kinley suggested.

"I guess." I responded.

I normally don't drink. I can't really stand the taste of alcohol and I hate what it does to me. I am pretty buzzed after just one beer, so imagine what would happen if I had anything stronger than that. Kinley and I headed down to the lounge and soon after arriving, Randy and his best friend, John Cena arrived. The guys joined us with a round of drinks, none of them being a beer.

I went with the flow of things and downed the shot which was followed by cocktails and some very strongly spiked fruit punch. I was really starting to feel the alcohol and so was Kinley. As I tried to stand up, my legs felt like jello and I sat back down. Randy was trying to help Kinley up which left John to help me if he wanted to.

"Come on, light-weight. Let's get you back to your room." John stated as he carried me out of the lounge. "Which one is your room?"

"2...214." I stammered.

"Alright." John responded as we got into the elevator and I handed him my key.

Once we were at my room, John had to put me over his shoulder so he could get the door opened. Once we were inside, I heard the door close and John locked it. I didn't care at that point. John tried to lay me on the bed gently, but apparently with both of us being pretty wasted, he fell onto the bed with me and landed on top of me.

As I stared into his blue eyes, I couldn't help but lift my head up and kiss him. When the kiss broke, John just looked at me. I had never kissed another man since Jeff and I started dating, let alone cheat on him. John then leaned down and claimed my lips in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around him as we kissed, there was no stopping us.

It didn't take long before we both shed our clothes and John kissed down my body until he reached my center. He dipped his tonuge in and out and I moaned with extreme pleasure. John then placed two fingers inside me as he continued to suck on my wet center and brought me to my first orgasm.

John then slid up my body and kissed me as passionately as possible while he entered me. John slowly pumped in and out of me but I begged for him to go faster. John sat on knees and heels as he lifted my bottom up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Oh God you feel so good inside me!" I moaned.

"Baby you feel good all around me." John responded.

"Take me from behind and as hard as you can." I stated.

"Anything for you." John responded as we switched positions.

I purred as John entered me from behind and started to slam into me. I cried out with pleasure each and every time John crashed into my body. After about 10 minutes of that, I asked to ride him and we switched positions again. As I lowered myself onto John's hard member, I moaned with pleasure.

I rocked back and forth as John rubbed my clit and squeezed my breasts. It wasn't long before both John and I climaxed together. John pulled me close to him as we both came. I gently rolled off John and got under the covers. Still being drunk, I didn't care that I had just slept with another man behind my husband's back.

As our naked bodies touched, John and my breathing returned to normal. John wrapped his arms around me and I started to doze off. I must have slept for at least 30 minutes before waking up again and feeling John's lips and hands caressing me. He started to kiss and suck on my breasts. As he swirled his tongue around my nipples, I really started to wake up and moan under his touches.

John reached down to play with my center and discovered that I was already wet and ready to go again. John climbed on top of me and entered me again. John pulled my legs up and placed them on his shoulders as he pumped in and out of my warm, wet center. After climaxing together again, both John and I were exhausted and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

John's POV

It had started out as just another show in a random city in Canada. Sure it was cold here, but who cares. I was just happy to be away from home. You see I was married to my high school sweetheart until she broke my heart. She left me a letter while I was on the Mexico tour with the WWE. I came home to find her stuff gone and divorce papers sitting on the kitchen table.

After trying to talk to her several times, I gave in and signed the papers. Our divorce was quick and painless for me. I made sure that she signed a pre-nup before we got married to protect us both. We didn't have any kids, so that made it even easier. That was 4 months ago and since then I didn't care who I slept with married or single. But tonight was going to be different.

The show finished on time for once and I headed to the hotel with my best friend Randy to meet up with his wife and her best friend, Krista Hardy. After getting to the hotel lounge we ordered drinks and soon the girls were tipsy and it was kind of funny. Randy was helping his wife, which left me with Mrs. Krista Hardy.

"Come on, light-weight. Let's get you back to your room." I stated as I carried her out of the lounge. "Which one is your room?"

"2...214." Krista stammered.

"Alright." I responded as we got into the elevator and she handed me the key.

Once we were at her room, I had to put her over my shoulder so I could get the door opened. Once we were inside, I closed and locked the door. I could tell that she didn't care at that point. I tried to lay her on the bed gently, but apparently with both of us being pretty wasted, I fell onto the bed with her and landed on top of her.

As Krista stared into my eyes, she lifted up her head up and kissed me. When the kiss broke, I just looked at her. I then leaned down and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around me as we kissed, there was no stopping us.

It didn't take long before we both shed our clothes and I kissed down her body until I reached her center. I dipped my tongue in and out and she moaned with pleasure. I then placed two fingers inside her as I continued to suck on her wet center and brought her to her first orgasm.

I then slid up her body and kissed her as passionately as possible while I entered her. I slowly pumped in and out of her but she begged for me to go faster. I sat on knees and heels as I lifted her bottom up and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Oh God you feel so good inside me!" Krista moaned.

"Baby you feel good all around me." I responded.

"Take me from behind and as hard as you can." Krista stated.

"Anything for you." I responded as we switched positions.

She purred as I entered her from behind and started to slam into her. She cried out with pleasure each and every time I crashed into her body. After about 10 minutes of that, she asked to ride me and we switched positions again. As she lowered herself onto my hard member, she moaned with pleasure.

Krista rocked back and forth as I rubbed her clit and squeezed her breasts. It wasn't long before both Krista and I climaxed together. I pulled her close to me as we both came. She gently rolled off me and got under the covers. Still being drunk, I wanted more of her. She was like an addiction that I couldn't deny.

As our naked bodies touched, Krista's and my breathing returned to normal. I wrapped my arms around her and she started to doze off. I let her for at least 30 minutes before waking her up again . I started to kiss and suck on her breasts. As I swirled my tongue around her nipples, she really started to wake up and moan under my touches.

I reached down to play with her center and discovered that she was already wet and ready to go again. I climbed on top of her and entered her again. I pulled her legs up and placed them on my shoulders as I pumped in and out of her warm, wet center. After climaxing together again, both Krista and I were exhausted and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

I somehow knew that after that night nothing would ever be the same again. I've known Krista for years, but she has always been with Hardy, not that her father would have approved of me either, but at least I didn't do drugs or get arrested.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kinley's POV

Here we were in Toronto Canada. I was on the road with the man of my dreams. Randy and I have been married for almost 5 years and I have been traveling with him for the past 2 years. My best friend is Krista Hardy who is married to Jeff Hardy. She has been through a lot with Jeff and its not even close to being over with yet.

Krista and I were at the hotel watching her nieces for her older sister. Krista was born into the WWE family and well, I'll let her tell you who her family is. Anyways I could tell that something was bothering her and as her best friend I was worried. Jeff didn't work for the WWE anymore and she remained on board even after Jeff tried to convince her to go over to TNA. But I wasn't one to pry anything out of someone.

"Kinley, I don't what else to do. I love Jeff, or at least I think I do. But I can't keep living like this." Krista stated.

"Hon, you shouldn't have to live like that. You deserve so much better than that." I responded.

"I know. But how do I tell him that I want out? We barely speak to each other." Krista asked.

"The next time the two of you are in the same room, tell him. " I answered.

"If only it were that easy. Every time Jeff is home and I am home, he barricades himself in the office or in the room that he is staying in. I just have this feeling that he is cheating on me." Krista responded as there was a knock at the door.

Her sister and brother-in-law were there to pick up their daughters. Krista had a short conversation with her sister before they took the girls and left. I knew that the show was over and Randy and the rest of the crew would be heading back soon.

"Why don't we head downstairs and get a drink to relax us. Randy should be coming in soon anyways and he'll know to find us there." I suggested.

"I guess." Krista responded.

Krista and I normally don't drink. I can't really stand the taste of alcohol and I hate what it does to me. I am pretty buzzed after just one beer, so imagine what would happen if I had anything stronger than that. Krista and I headed down to the lounge and soon after arriving, my hubby, Randy and his best friend, John Cena arrived. The guys joined us with a round of drinks, none of them being a beer.

Krista went with the flow of things and downed the shot which was followed by cocktails and some very strongly spiked fruit punch. I was really starting to feel the alcohol and all I wanted was to go upstairs and have sex with my husband. As I tried to stand up, my legs felt like jello and I sat back down. Randy helped me up and we managed to get back to our room.

At that point we had left Krista with John and didn't think twice about it. After getting to our room, Randy closed and locked the door. I started to strip my clothes and just toss them wherever. Randy chuckled as he watched me. After attempting three time to get my shirt off, Randy finally came over to me and helped me out of my shirt and bra.

Randy had the look of passion in his eyes. After striping himself we climbed into bed. Randy reached down and started to play with my center which was already wet and sensitive. Randy didn't waste any time and kissed down my body as I moaned quietly. Randy finally reached my center and started flickling his tongue in and out until I reached my first climax.

"Take me over." I moaned.

"My pleasure." Randy responded.

As Randy entered me, I moaned with pleasure. He felt so good inside of me and as he started to go faster and harder I arched my back and moaned louder and louder. Randy and I climaxed together and as well laid in each others arms, I could feel his heart beating just as fast as mine. I soon dozed off with Randy's arms wrapped around me and his naked body pressed up against mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Randy's POV

This week we were in Toronto Canada. I often forget what city and country we are in as we travel so much. At least for the last 2 years my lovely wife of 5 years has been traveling with me. The show finished on time for once and I headed to the hotel with my best friend John to meet up with Kinley and her best friend, Krista Hardy. After getting to the hotel lounge we ordered drinks and soon the girls were tipsy and it was kind of funny.

As Kinley tried to stand up, she couldn't manage and sat back down. I helped her up and we managed to get back to our room. At that point we had left Krista with John and didn't think twice about it. After getting to our room, I closed and locked the door. Kinley started to strip her clothes and just tossed them wherever. I chuckled as I watched her. After attempting three time to get her shirt off, I finally went over to her and helped her out of my shirt and bra.

I know had the look of passion in my eyes and I couldn't help it, my wife knows how to turn me on. After striping myself we climbed into bed. I reached down and started to play with her center which was already wet and sensitive. I didn't waste any time and kissed down her body as she moaned quietly. I finally reached her center and started flickling my tongue in and out until she reached her first climax.

"Take me over." Kinley moaned.

"My pleasure." I responded.

As I entered Kinley, she moaned with pleasure. She felt so good o all around me and as I started to go faster and harder she arched her back and moaned louder and louder. Kinley and I climaxed together and laid in each others armibody pressed up against mine.

I wanted nothing more than for Kinley to have a good nights sleep. Especially since tomorrow we would be flying back to St. Louis. One of the main reasons that I wanted Kinley on the road with me was that we wanted to start a family, but with me traveling so much we weren't in the same place at the same time when it was prime baby making time. I just hoped that this time would be the magic one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Krista's POV

The next morning I woke up to someone moving in the bed next to me. I looked around the room and realized that I wasn't at home, so it couldn't have been Jeff. But then again even if I was at home, he wouldn't have been in bed with me anyways. I looked over at the person next to me in bed and realized that John was laying next me. While I was shocked, I didn't care and if John wanted another round, I would give it to him.

"Morning." John stated.

"Morning." I responded.

"Thank you for last night." John stated.

"Hmm. Thank you. You were quite amazing last night." I responded.

"So were you." John stated as he kissed my neck.

I wanted nothing more than for him to take me over again. I loved the way he felt inside me and the way his lips felt on my body. John continued to kiss down my shoulder and he was soon laying on top of me under the covers as he kissed his way down my body. He stopped long enough to kiss, suck and nibble on my breasts before sliding down and feasting on my center. John moaned as he ate me out.

"Oh God! That feels so good." I screamed.

John ate me until I climaxed and then he flipped me over and slid under me so that I could ride him while he played with my already sensitive clit. As he rubbed my clit and I rocked back and forth, we both climaxed together. I collapsed on the bed and looked into his eyes. I could see the lust still lingering.

"Come back to Tampa with me." John stated.

"I..I..can't. I have to go back to Cameron." I responded.

"No you don't. Come to Tampa with me and tell what's his name that you dad needs you down there." John stated.

"But what if he calls my dad?" I asked.

"Do you really think that he would call your dad to ask where you are knowing that your dad is mad at him? Just call him and tell him that you are needed in Tampa for a project. He won't know any different." John answered.

"Alright." I stated.

I picked up my phone and called Jeff's cell phone. As I waited for him to answer, John got in the shower. Jeff's phone went to voicemail so I left a quick message.

_"Hey Jeff. I just wanted to let you know that a project came up and instead of flying home, I have to fly to Tampa. Give me a call when you can. Bye." _

I hung up and joined John in the shower. I couldn't believe that I was going to fly to Tampa for a few days and sleep with John rather than going home and sleeping alone. After our showers, I quickly got dressed and started packing. Soon there was a knock at the door. I went over to the door and looked through the peep hole.

It was Jeff. I motioned for John to hide in the bathroom while I dealt with my husband. I opened the door as soon as John was locked in the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you and see if there is anyway we can work on our marriage." Jeff answered.

"I don't think now is a good time. I just called your phone and left you a message. I have to head to Tampa to work on a project for Daddy. He doesn't want anyone knowing about it as it's a work in progress. I will be home sometime next week and maybe we can talk then." I told him.

"Oh ok. I didn't hear my phone ring. Are you rooming with someone?" Jeff asked.

"No. I had the girls here yesterday." I answered.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you next week when you come back home." Jeff responded before leaving.

I closed the door behind me and locked it. I let out a sigh of relief that he didn't suspect that I was cheating on him. I finished packing and John and I left my room. John had to head to his room to pack up and told me that he would meet me in the lobby. I called the airline and was able to get my ticket changed to the same flight that John was on.

As I walked through the lobby, I saw my brother-in-law, Matt and his wife Hailey talking to Jeff. I wanted to avoid them at all costs as John would be down any minute. But it was too late. Hailey saw me and came over to me.

"Hey. Jeff just told us that you're not coming home this week." Hailey stated.

"Yeah. My dad has me working on a secret project in Tampa for the next week and then we're off to Boston and then I will be back in Cameron." I responded.

"Oh that's cool. Matt will be leaving for Tampa tomorrow as well. I am heading back to Cameron with Jeff. And I think that Jeff leaves tomorrow night for St. Louis with TNA." Hailey stated.

"Yeah sounds about right. I think." I responded. "Well, I need to get a ride to the airport. So I will see you all next week."

"See you then." Hailey stated.

I managed to head out to the curb and waited as far away as possible from the lobby windows. John finally caught up to me and we quickly got in a car and headed to the airport. I was just glad to get away from Jeff.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

John's POV

The next morning I started to wake up and all I could think about was the night before, Krista wasn't like anyone else I had even been with. Soon I felt her moving around and realized that I wanted more of her and now.

"Morning." I stated.

"Morning." Krista responded.

"Thank you for last night." I stated.

"Hmm. Thank you. You were quite amazing last night." Krista responded.

"So were you." I stated as I kissed her neck.

I wanted nothing more than to feel her around me. I loved the way she felt so warm and velvety. I continued to kiss down her shoulder and I was soon laying on top of her under the covers as I kissed my way down her body. I stopped long enough to kiss, suck and nibble on her breasts before sliding down and feasting on her center. I moaned as I ate her out.

"Oh God! That feels so good." Krista screamed.

I ate her until she climaxed and then I flipped her over and slid under her so that she could ride me while I played with her already sensitive clit. As I rubbed her clit and she rocked back and forth, we both climaxed together. She collapsed on the bed and looked into my eyes. I saw something in her that I hadn't ever seen before.

"Come back to Tampa with me." I stated.

"I..I..can't. I have to go back to Cameron." Krista responded.

"No you don't. Come to Tampa with me and tell what's his name that you dad needs you down there." I stated.

"But what if he calls my dad?" Krista asked.

"Do you really think that he would call your dad to ask where you are knowing that your dad is mad at him? Just call him and tell him that you are needed in Tampa for a project. He won't know any different." I answered.

"Alright." Krista stated.

Krista called Jeff while I got in the shower. I really didn't want to hear their conversation. I could hear the bathroom door open and soon Krista joined me in the shower. I couldn't wait to have Krista to myself and in my bed at home. After our showers, we quickly got dressed and Krista started packing. Soon there was a knock at the door. Krista went over to the door and looked through the peep hole.

It was Jeff. She motioned for me to hide in the bathroom while she dealt with him. As I stood in the bathroom, I could hear the whole conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Krista asked.

"I wanted to see you and see if there is anyway we can work on our marriage." Jeff answered.

"I don't think now is a good time. I just called your phone and left you a message. I have to head to Tampa to work on a project for Daddy. He doesn't want anyone knowing about it as it's a work in progress. I will be home sometime next week and maybe we can talk then." Krista told him.

"Oh ok. I didn't hear my phone ring. Are you rooming with someone?" Jeff asked.

"No. I had the girls here yesterday." Krista answered which wasn't a lie.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you next week when you come back home." Jeff responded before leaving.

I could hear the door close and Krista told me it was all clear. She finished packing and we left her room. I had to head to my room to pack up and told her that I would meet her in the lobby. When I got to the lobby I didn't see her, but I saw Jeff, Matt and Matt's wife. I headed out a side door and saw Krista standing there waiting. We quickly got in a car and headed to the airport.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kinley's POV

The next morning I woke up and Randy was still sleeping. I knew that we needed to get up and pack before heading to the airport for out flight home. I wanted to text Krista, but figured that she was either sleeping or had a massive headache after last night. As I got out of bed, Randy rolled over and tried to pull me back to bed.

"Nope. Not this morning. We have a flight to catch in less than 3 hours." I stated.

"I don't wanna." Randy whined.

"Get up or I will dump a bucket of water on you." I responded.

"I'm up. I'm up." Randy stated.

As Randy packed, I got in the shower and then it was his turn. As soon as we were ready to go, we headed downstairs and ran into Jeff, Matt and Hailey Hardy. I knew this couldn't be good. I tried my best to avoid them, especially Jeff. But he saw me and walked over to me.

"Hey Kinley." Jeff stated.

"Hey Jeff. How's it going?" I asked.

"Alright I guess. What do you know of a secrect project that Krista is working on this week?" Jeff asked me.

"I really don't know anything. Its a secret project. I wouldn't worry too much about it. You know how her dad is about special projects. He wants them kept secret until its time to reveal them. And he must have picked Krista to handle this one." I answered.

"Ok. But what is in Tampa that had anything to do with her dad?" Jeff asked me.

"Jeff, I don't know. Anything is possible with that man." I answered slightly annoyed.

"Alright. I guess I'll just have to wait until Krista tells me. Thanks." Jeff stated as he walked away.

After he left, I wondered why Krista was going to Tampa. Usually she will tell me things like this so I don't look stupid when other people ask me about her. I pulled out my phone and sent her a text.

**Tampa? Explain now. -KO**

Damn Jeff! I told him I was going to Tampa for a secret project for daddy. -KH

**Ok. Now the real reason? -KO**

Alright. You can't tell anyone other than Randy. -KH

**Ok. Spill it. -KO**

Last night after you and Randy left. John helped me to my room and well we slept together. This morning John and I slept together again and now we are getting ready to board a flight to Tampa. There isn't a project for daddy. I am spending the week with John in Tampa. I need this Kinley. I really do. -KH

**Ok. Just be careful please. Oh, personal ?, did you guys use something last night? -KO**

No. -KH

**Ok. Let's hope nothing happened then. Talk to you later. -KO**

After talking to Krista and finding all that out, I really hoped that nothing became of last night or will become of this next week. Randy and I headed to the airport and boarded our flight home. I couldn't wait to sleep in my own bed again.

After arriving back in St. Louis, I turned my phone back on and had a message from Krista telling me that they made it to John's house and she was turning off her phone for a few days as they wanted to be alone. I just smiled at my phone and helped Randy get the luggage.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Randy's POV

The next morning I felt Kinley get out of bed and I was still trying to sleep. I knew that we needed to get up and pack before heading to the airport for out flight home. I rolled over and tried to pull Kinley back to bed with me.

"Nope. Not this morning. We have a flight to catch in less than 3 hours." Kinley stated.

"I don't wanna." I whined.

"Get up or I will dump a bucket of water on you." Kinley responded.

"I'm up. I'm up." I stated.

As I packed, Kinley got in the shower and then it was my turn. As soon as we were ready to go, we headed downstairs and ran into Jeff, Matt and Hailey Hardy. I knew this couldn't be good. I tried my best to avoid them, especially Jeff. But he saw Kinley and walked over to her while I got us checked out of the room. I could hear their conversation.

"Hey Kinley." Jeff stated.

"Hey Jeff. How's it going?" Kinley asked.

"Alright I guess. What do you know of a secrect project that Krista is working on this week?" Jeff asked her.

"I really don't know anything. Its a secret project. I wouldn't worry too much about it. You know how her dad is about special projects. He wants them kept secret until its time to reveal them. And he must have picked Krista to handle this one." Kinley answered.

"Ok. But what is in Tampa that had anything to do with her dad?" Jeff asked Kinley.

"Jeff, I don't know. Anything is possible with that man." Kinley answered slightly annoyed.

"Alright. I guess I'll just have to wait until Krista tells me. Thanks." Jeff stated as he walked away.

After he left, I wondered why Krista was going to Tampa. Usually she will tell Kinley things like this and she would tell me so I don't look stupid when other people ask me about her. I pulled out my phone and sent John a text as I knew he had something to do with this.

**Why is Krista Hardy going to Tampa? -RKO**

Uh, I invited her. -JC

**Ok. Did something happen between you two last night? -RKO**

Maybe. -JC

**Ok. Spill it. -RKO**

Last night after you and Kinley left. I helped Krista to her room and well we slept together. This morning Krista and I slept together again and now we are getting ready to board a flight to Tampa. I am hoping that she will leave Jeff and maybe there is hope for me with her. -JC

**Ok. Just be careful please. Oh, personal question, did you guys use something last night? -RKO**

Shit! Not that I can remember. And we did it three times. -JC

**TMI, man. TMI! You had better hope that she didn't get pregnant last night or this morning. Later man. -RKO**

After talking to John and finding all that out, I really hoped that nothing became of last night or will become of this next week. Kinley and I headed to the airport and boarded our flight home. I couldn't wait to sleep in my own bed again.

After arriving back in St. Louis, I turned my phone back on and had a message from John telling me that they made it to his house and that he wouldn't be answering any calls or texts while Krista was there. I just smiled at my phone and helped Kinley get the luggage.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jeff's POV

I'm not even sure where to start. I love Krista, or at least I think I still love her. I really don't know anymore. We've been married for 5 years and after suffering miscarriage after miscarriage, we stopped trying to get pregnant. The last miscarriage was actually considered a still born birth since Krista was 5 months pregnant when the baby was born.

She's gone to doctor after doctor to find out why that keeps happening and she wanted me to get tested but it couldn't be my fault, could it? At any rate I flat out refused to get tested and eventually just moved out of the master bedroom altogether. I had even considered moving in to Matt's house for a while, but what good would that do? He and Hailey are happily married and trying to conceive as well.

It just seems that since my drug arrest nearly 3 years ago, I have driven Krista further away from me. I don't want to lose her, but there is something that I have done that if she finds out, I know she will leave me for sure. While I work for TNA and we are not gone nearly as often as with the WWE, I have been sleeping with one of the TNA Knockouts that I work with. We've been sleeping together since I joined TNA and Krista wasn't talking to me.

Right now Krista is on the road with the WWE as she is the youngest daughter of Vince McMahon. I've tried to get her to leave the WWE and travel with me knowing that she would never leave her dad's company. They are currently in Toronto and she is due to be home tomorrow. Little does she know I am on my way there to see about working on our marriage.

When I arrived at the hotel everyone was staying at I ran into Matt and Hailey as they were heading to dinner. I got a room and as I turned around I saw Krista in the lounge with her best friend Kinley, her husband Randy Orton and John Cena. I didn't know Krista as the type to cheat on anyone and it didn't look like she was flirting with anyone eiter. I put it out of my head and headed up to my room.

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing, but didn't get to it in time. It was Krista calling me. I waited a few minutes and jumped in the shower before checking for a voice mail. Sure enough there was one.

"_Hey Jeff. I just wanted to let you know that a project came up and instead of flying home, I have to fly to Tampa. Give me a call when you can. Bye." _

I deleted the message thinking that there was something else going on. I would have called her father, but seeing how he already hates me as is, I won't. I got her room number from the front desk last night and decided to go see her face to face. I walked up to her door and knocked. It took her a minute or two to open the door.

"What are you doing here?" Krista asked.

"I wanted to see you and see if there is anyway we can work on our marriage." I answered.

"I don't think now is a good time. I just called your phone and left you a message. I have to head to Tampa to work on a project for Daddy. He doesn't want anyone knowing about it as it's a work in progress. I will be home sometime next week and maybe we can talk then." Krista told me.

"Oh ok. I didn't hear my phone ring. Are you rooming with someone?" I asked as I noticed the bed was a complete mess .

"No. I had the girls here yesterday." Krista answered.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you next week when you come back home." I responded before leaving.

I went back to my room and gathered my stuff before heading to the lobby to meet with Matt and Hailey to head to the airport. As we were in the lobby I spotted Kinley and Randy and walked over to her.

"Hey Kinley." I stated.

"Hey Jeff. How's it going?" Kinley asked.

"Alright I guess. What do you know of a secrect project that Krista is working on this week?" I asked her.

"I really don't know anything. Its a secret project. I wouldn't worry too much about it. You know how her dad is about special projects. He wants them kept secret until its time to reveal them. And he must have picked Krista to handle this one." Kinley answered.

"Ok. But what is in Tampa that had anything to do with her dad?" I asked Kinley.

"Jeff, I don't know. Anything is possible with that man." Kinley answered slightly annoyed.

"Alright. I guess I'll just have to wait until Krista tells me. Thanks." I stated as I walked away.

After leaving for the airport I shut off my phone and tried not to think about my failing marriage. I dozed off on the flight home and after making the 2 hour drive from Raleigh to Cameron, I finally crashed in my bed that I used to share with Krista.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Krista's POV

The next few weeks went by quickly and I enjoyed spending a solid week in John's arms. He made me feel loved and wanted. Jeff used to make me feel that way, but it somehow stopped along the way. I was now back in Cameron and at home sick in bed. I hadn't been feeling good for a few days and when I talked to Daddy, he told me to go home and get some rest. Thankfully Jeff was in Europe for two weeks and John came up every chance he got.

The day before Jeff was due to come back, John had to leave for California. I dropped him off at the airport at 6am and then headed to the doctors office. As I sat there, I couldn't help but feel like crap for not going on this leg of the tour. As soon as the doctor was in the room the exam began. She asked the typical questions and when she got to the most important one, I freaked out.

"May 9th." I told her.

"Mrs. Hardy, I am going to order a pregnancy test just to be on the safe side as you are more than 3 months late for your period." the doctor told me.

"Ok. When will you know?" I asked.

"As soon as this afternoon. I will call you as soon as I get the results." the doctor answered.

I headed down to the lab and took the pregnancy test. If I was pregnant, I knew it was John's baby as Jeff and I haven't slept together in nearly 7 months. I headed home and I started packing my stuff into boxes. I wanted most of my stuff to be packed up and in storage before Jeff got home the next day. I packed all day until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mrs. Hardy. This is Dr. Williams. I have your lab results in." the doctor stated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Mrs. Hardy, you are 14 weeks pregnant. And your due date is February 14th." Dr. Williams answered.

"Thank you, doctor." I responded before hanging up.

I was 14 weeks pregnant and not with my husband's baby. This is just great. How was I supposed to tell my family, John and his family and Jeff. I knew that I needed to file for a divorce so that he wouldn't think that this baby is his. But as I was getting ready to leave the house, Jeff pulled up a day early. Great, just what I needed.

I didn't even stop to talk to Jeff. I got in my car and drove away. I pulled out my phon and called Kinley. I knew that she would have a level head about how to deal with all this. Kinley answered her phone on the second ring.

"Hey girl. What's going on?" Kinley answered the phone.

"Kinley, I'm pregnant." I answered.

"What? Really? Wait, whose is it?" Kinley asked.

"Yes. 14 weeks today and it's John's. I haven't slept with Jeff in 7 months." I answered. "How am I going to tell my family, John and his family, and Jeff?"

"First of all move out of Jeff's house. You can come stay with us if you want to. Then you need to fly out to where John is and tell him face to face. After that, you need to tell Jeff what's going on. Also file for a divorce before you tell him about the baby and John." Kinley answered. "When it comes to telling your family, be honest with them and tell them that you and Jeff are getting a divorce and in the process you fell in love with John and got pregnant."

"Thanks, Kinley. You always know what to say." Krista responded.

"Anytime. Let me know what you decide." Kinley stated before hanging up.

I drove around town for another half hour before heading back to the house. Jeff was sitting on the porch and he looked pissed. I walked up to the house and tried to go in without having to talk to him.

"Are you leaving me?" Jeff asked.

"What do you care?" I aswered.

"I still love you, Krista." Jeff stated.

"No you don't. I know that you have been cheating on me with some chick in TNA. You've been sleeping with her every time you go out of town." I responded. "I can't do this anymore Jeff."

"Baby, please don't this." Jeff begged.

"Don't Jeff. It's over between us. It has been for a long time." I stated as I headed upstairs.

Over the next few days I was able to get all my stuff out of the house without Jeff protesting too much. I went and filed for a divorce and had the papers served to Jeff at the house. I was now on a flight to Arizona to meet up with the RAW roster. As the plane landed I sent John and Kinley a text to let them know I was there. John arrived at the airport to pick me up and he hugged me as tight as he could.

"John, you're hurting me." I stated.

"Sorry baby." John responded.

"I am starving, can we stop and get something to eat on the way to the hotel?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you want?" John asked.

"McDonalds for some strange reason." I answered.

"McDonalds it is." John stated.

After grabbing food and the look on Johns face was priceless. He was having a hard time watching me eat as much as I did. Damn pregnancy cravings. After we were done eating, John took the wrappers and tossed them in the waste basket.

"Where did you put all that food?" John asked me.

"My stomach." I answered.

"Alright smartass." John responded.

"But seriously, John there is something I need to tell you." I stated.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I filed for divorce from Jeff and I found out a few days ago that I am 14 weeks prengant. John the baby is yours." I told him.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" John asked.

"Yes." I answered.

As I waited for him to respond, there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door. It was Randy and Kinley. John didn't say anything but let them in the room. Kinley walked over to me a gave me a big hug.

"I've missed ya girl." Kinley stated.

"I've missed you too." I responded.

"John, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about something that I was just told." John answered.

"Ok. We just stopped by to invite you both to breakfast before we have to head to the arena." Randy responded.

"We'll be there." John stated.

"Ok. See you then." Kinley stated as they left.

"John? Please say something." I stated.

"I'm going to be a father." John responded. "I, John Cena am going to be a father."

"Yes, you are." I stated.

"I'm going to be a father." John laughed as he came over to me and kissed me. "And you are going to be a mother."

"Yes, John. We are going to be parents." I responded.

"I can't wait to be a daddy and I am glad that you are the mommy." John stated.

John held me close to him for a while longer. If only it were as easy as just telling John that I was pregnant. I still had to inform my family. I knew that everyone was in Phoenix and this would give me the best opportunity to tell them about everything all at once. I wanted John to be there, but feared that Daddy might do something to him. After all it wasn't just me who did anything.

"John, I still have to tell my family. They don't know anything about me divorcing Jeff or that I'm pregnant with your baby." I stated.

"You haven't told them about and Jeff yet?" John asked.

"No. In a way I was hoping that Jeff and I would work things out, but knowing that he had been cheating on me and after what we did, I couldn't tell them. But since I've filed for a divorce and I am pregnant, its time to tell them." I answered.

"I understand that. Do you want me to go with you?" John asked.

"Yes, I do. Unfortunately you are going to have to convince my family that you will be there every step of the way and that you wont hurt me like Jeff did." I answered.

"Of course. I want to be there with you every step of the way through the pregnancy, birth and afterwards. Kris, I love you." John responded.

"I love you too, John." I stated.

I called my parents and asked if I could come talk to them alone. My mom was concerned and my dad was leary. Usually when I asked to talk to them alone, something was wrong, or I was in some kind of trouble. This time it was a little of both. I knew that leaving Jeff would make them happy, but telling them that I was pregnant with John's baby while still married wouldn't please them at all.

John and I made our way to my parents hotel room and I knocked on the door. My mom answered the door and gave me a big hug. It was very rare for my mom to travel with the WWE anymore as she was usually at home working in the corporate office.

"Krista, it's so good to see you." My mom stated.

"It's good to see you too, mom." I responded.

"John? What do we owe the pleasure of your company?" My mom asked.

"Krista asked me to come with her." John answered.

"Is that my baby girl?" My dad asked as he walked into the room. "John, what are you doing here?"

"Hi daddy. I asked John to come with me." I answered as I hugged my father.

"Ok. What's going on? You sounded worried on the phone." my mom asked.

"A lot is going on. I've made the decision to leave Jeff. He has been cheating on me and has been sleeping in a separate room for the past 7 months. Before I flew out here, I filed for divorce." I started to tell my parents.

"Oh honey. I am so sorry he's done that to you." My mom responded.

"I knew that man was no good. I bet it was all his fault you kept losing the babies." My dad stated.

"It was his fault. His drug use is what killed each and every pregnancy I had. But that's not all." I responded.

"What else is there?" My dad asked.

"John and I.." I started to say.

"Krista, what is it?" My mom asked.

"John and I have been seeing each other since I decided to leave Jeff, which was about 14 weeks ago." I answered.

"What else?" My dad asked.

"I am 14 weeks and 3 days pregnant." I answered.

"Please don't tell me its Jeff's baby." My dad stated.

"No it's not. I haven't slept with Jeff in over 7 months. The baby is John's." I answered.

"Honey, I am happy for you. I am happy that you are leaving Jeff and that you've found someone who cares about you and loves you." My mom responded.

"John, I hope you plan on taking care of my daughter and grandchild. I am thrilled that the baby is not Jeff's. If I hear from my daughter that you have hurt her in any way, shape or form, I will hurt you. Jeff is damn lucky he isn't apart of this company anymore." My dad stated.

"I promise, sir. I love Krista with all my heart and even though I just found out this afternoon that she is having my baby, I already love it. I can't wait for the baby to be here so I can help her take care of our son or daughter. I would love it if Krista would move in with me so I can be there throughout the rest of the pregnancy and I can be there when she goes into labor. I don't want to miss out on anything." John answered.

"Done. As soon as Krista has her stuff out of Jeff's house, I will see that it is sent to your house in Tampna." My dad responded. "Now when is my grandbaby due?"

"Valentines Day." I answered.

"Ok. I will see to it that John has a keyfabe injury so he can have the time off to be with you when you have the baby and for a little while afterwards." My dad responded.

"Thank you, Daddy." I stated as I hugged him.

"What's going on here?" My sister asked as she and her husband and daughters walked in.

"To make a very long story short, I've left Jeff, filed for divorce, been seeing John for the past 14 weeks and I am 14 weeks and 3 day pregnant with John's baby." I answered.

"Wow. That is a mouth full. I don't want to know why you left Jeff, I am just happy you finally did. And I am thrilled that I am going to be an Aunt again. When is the baby due?" Stephanie asked.

"Valentines day." Mom, dad and I answered at the same time.

Once John and I left my parents room, we headed back to our room. I just wanted to lay down and have John's arms wrapped around me. I couldn't wait to hold our baby in my arms and to live in Tampa with John and our baby.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

John's POV

The week that Krista spent with me in Tampa was the best week ever. It was sad to see her go back to Cameron and to the jerk of husband that she was married to. As the weeks passed, my love for Krista grew stronger. I wanted her in my life everyday and not just 3 days a week. But there was just one issue, she was still married to Jeff.

Soon enough we were in Phoenix and I wasn't expecting Krista to travel with us for another week as she hadn't been feeling good and all. I knew that she was planning on moving out of Jeff's house and just get an apartment until her divorce was done with. I wanted nothing more than for her to move in with me.

I was sitting in my hotel room waiting for Kinley and Randy to come by so we could grab some food. When my phone went off I was expecting it to be from Randy, but it was from Krista. She was at the Phoenix airport. I grabbed my key and bolted out the door and headed to the airport. As soon as I saw Krista, she looked more radiant than ever.

As the plane landed I sent John and Kinley a text to let them know I was there. John arrived at the airport to pick me up and he hugged me as tight as he could.

"John, you're hurting me." Krista stated.

"Sorry baby." I responded.

"I am starving, can we stop and get something to eat on the way to the hotel?" Krista asked.

"Sure. What do you want?" I asked.

"McDonalds for some strange reason." Krista answered.

"McDonalds it is." I stated.

After grabbing food and heading back to the hotel to eat, I watched her shove the food in her mouth. I was having a hard time watching her eat as much as she did. After we were done eating, I took the wrappers and tossed them in the waste basket.

"Where did you put all that food?" I asked her.

"My stomach." Krista answered.

"Alright smartass." I responded.

"But seriously, John there is something I need to tell you." Krista stated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I filed for divorce from Jeff and I found out a few days ago that I am 14 weeks prengant. John the baby is yours." Krista told me.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" I asked taking in what I just heard..

"Yes." Krista answered.

I know she was waiting for me to say something, but before I could, there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door. It was Randy and Kinley. I didn't say anything but let them in the room. Kinley walked over to Krista a gave her a big hug.

"I've missed ya girl." Kinley stated.

"I've missed you too." Krista responded.

"John, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about something that I was just told." I answered.

"Ok. We just stopped by to invite you both to breakfast before we have to head to the arena." Randy responded.

"We'll be there." I stated.

"Ok. See you then." Kinley stated as they left.

"John? Please say something." Krista stated.

"I'm going to be a father." I responded. "I, John Cena am going to be a father."

"Yes, you are." Krista stated.

"I'm going to be a father." I laughed as I walked over to her and kissed her. "And you are going to be a mother."

"Yes, John. We are going to be parents." Krista responded.

"I can't wait to be a daddy and I am glad that you are the mommy." I stated.

I held Krista close to me for a while longer. I could tell that something else was on her mind. I had to wonder who else knew other than me and maybe Kinley. I knew that telling her family was going to be a task in itself, but how they were going to react is what no one could guess.

"John, I still have to tell my family. They don't know anything about me divorcing Jeff or that I'm pregnant with your baby." Krista stated.

"You haven't told them about and Jeff yet?" I asked.

"No. In a way I was hoping that Jeff and I would work things out, but knowing that he had been cheating on me and after what we did, I couldn't tell them. But since I've filed for a divorce and I am pregnant, its time to tell them." Krista answered.

"I understand that. Do you want me to go with you?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. Unfortunately you are going to have to convince my family that you will be there every step of the way and that you wont hurt me like Jeff did." Krista answered.

"Of course. I want to be there with you every step of the way through the pregnancy, birth and afterwards. Kris, I love you." I responded.

"I love you too, John." Krista stated.

Krista called her parents while I put my shoes back on. I was a little scared about telling my boss that I knocked up his youngest daughter while she is still married to her husband. I prayed that this meeting would go over good. Krista and I made our way to her parents hotel room and she knocked on the door. Linda answered the door and gave Krista a big hug.

"Krista, it's so good to see you." Linda stated.

"It's good to see you too, mom." Krista responded.

"John? What do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Linda asked.

"Krista asked me to come with her." I answered.

"Is that my baby girl?" Vince asked as he walked into the room. "John, what are you doing here?"

"Hi daddy. I asked John to come with me." Krista answered as she hugged her father.

"Ok. What's going on? You sounded worried on the phone." Linda asked.

"A lot is going on. I've made the decision to leave Jeff. He has been cheating on me and has been sleeping in a separate room for the past 7 months. Before I flew out here, I filed for divorce." Krista started to tell her parents.

"Oh honey. I am so sorry he's done that to you." Linda responded.

"I knew that man was no good. I bet it was all his fault you kept losing the babies." Vince stated.

"It was his fault. His drug use is what killed each and every pregnancy I had. But that's not all." Krista responded.

"What else is there?" Vince asked.

"John and I.." Krista started to say.

"Krista, what is it?" Linda asked.

"John and I have been seeing each other since I decided to leave Jeff, which was about 14 weeks ago." Krista answered.

"What else?" Vince asked.

"I am 14 weeks and 3 days pregnant." Krista answered.

"Please don't tell me its Jeff's baby." Vince stated.

"No it's not. I haven't slept with Jeff in over 7 months. The baby is John's." Krista answered.

"Honey, I am happy for you. I am happy that you are leaving Jeff and that you've found someone who cares about you and loves you." Linda responded.

"John, I hope you plan on taking care of my daughter and grandchild. I am thrilled that the baby is not Jeff's. If I hear from my daughter that you have hurt her in any way, shape or form, I will hurt you. Jeff is damn lucky he isn't apart of this company anymore." Vince stated.

"I promise, sir. I love Krista with all my heart and even though I just found out this afternoon that she is having my baby, I already love it. I can't wait for the baby to be here so I can help her take care of our son or daughter. I would love it if Krista would move in with me so I can be there throughout the rest of the pregnancy and I can be there when she goes into labor. I don't want to miss out on anything." I answered.

"Done. As soon as Krista has her stuff out of Jeff's house, I will see that it is sent to your house in Tampna." Vince responded. "Now when is my grandbaby due?"

"Valentines Day." Krista answered.

"Ok. I will see to it that John has a keyfabe injury so he can have the time off to be with you when you have the baby and for a little while afterwards." Vince responded.

"Thank you, Daddy." Krista stated as she hugged Vince.

"What's going on here?" Stephanie asked as she, Paul and their daughters walked in.

"To make a very long story short, I've left Jeff, filed for divorce, been seeing John for the past 14 weeks and I am 14 weeks and 3 day pregnant with John's baby." Krista answered.

"Wow. That is a mouth full. I don't want to know why you left Jeff, I am just happy you finally did. And I am thrilled that I am going to be an Aunt again. When is the baby due?" Stephanie asked.

"Valentines day." Linda, Vince and Krista answered at the same time.

Once Krista and I left her parents room, we headed back to our room. I just wanted to hold Krista in my arms and never let her go. I also couldn't wait to become a father to our baby and to have them both living with me in Tampa.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kinley's POV

As the weeks flew by, I was starting to get worried about Krista. She hadn't been traveling with the RAW roster and when I talked to her she seemed rather distant. I knew that she spent a full week with John in Tampa, but after that she was back in Cameron. I just hoped that Jeff didn't do anything to hurt her.

Randy and I have been trying to concieve for some time now and nothing has happened. Granted we do have fun and enjoy the process of baby making, but I wish it would hurry up and happen. Randy and I have been married for a few years and now that we are pretty much no longer newlyweds, we wanted to start having a family. It wasn't until we were getting ready to head to Phoenix that I got a call from Krista.

"Hey girl. What's going on?" I answered the phone.

"Kinley, I'm pregnant." Krista answered.

"What? Really? Wait, whose is it?" I asked.

"Yes. 14 weeks today and it's John's. I haven't slept with Jeff in 7 months." Krista answered. "How am I going to tell my family, John and his family, and Jeff?"

"First of all move out of Jeff's house. You can come stay with us if you want to. Then you need to fly out to where John is and tell him face to face. After that, you need to tell Jeff what's going on. Also file for a divorce before you tell him about the baby and John." I answered. "When it comes to telling your family, be honest with them and tell them that you and Jeff are getting a divorce and in the process you fell in love with John and got pregnant."

"Thanks, Kinley. You always know what to say." Krista responded.

"Anytime. Let me know what you decide." I stated before hanging up.

After hearing that my best friend who was married to one man and in love and sleeping with another man was pregnant. I couldn't help but wish it were me instead of her. Don't get me wrong, I was happy that she was going to have a baby with John and that she was going to leave Jeff for good.

A few days later Randy and I arrived into Phoenix for the next show. We headed straight to the hotel as I was tired after not being able to sleep the night before and having to travel all day today. As I was laying on our bed trying to get some rest, my phone chimed with a text from Krista stating that she was in Phoenix and that John was picking her up from the airport.

"Randy, Krista is in town." I told my husband.

"That's good. John has missed her like I miss you when we're not together." Randy responded.

"Aren't you sweet. I miss you too." I stated.

"Maybe we can get together for breakfast tomorrow before heading to the show." Randy suggested.

"That would be nice. After dinner, lets stop by their room and invite them." I stated.

"Ok." Randy agreed.

Soon Randy and I headed out to dinner. All I really wanted was a simple chicken salad and a Mountain Dew. After we were done eating we headed back to the hotel and stopped by John's room. He answered the door and I could instantly tell that Krista had told him about the pregnancy.

"I've missed ya girl." I stated.

"I've missed you too." Krista responded.

"John, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about something that I was just told." John answered.

"Ok. We just stopped by to invite you both to breakfast before we have to head to the arena." Randy responded.

"We'll be there." John stated.

"Ok. See you then." I stated as we left.

We didn't want to overstay our welcome. I knew that they needed to talk about everything. I just hoped that things would turn out ok in the end. Randy and I headed back to our room and I crashed for the night.

The next morning, I woke up to Randy's arms around me. I just smiled at my husband as he slept. I somehow managed to get out from under his arms and get in the shower. It was almost 8am and we were supposed to meet John and Krista in a half hour.

"Get up sleepy head." I stated as I kissed his cheek.

"Hmmm... Sleep good." Randy mumbled.

"No. Sleep not good when we are supposed to meet John and Krista in a half hour." I responded. "So get up and get in the shower.

"Oh alright." Randy stated as he crawled out of bed and made his way into the shower.

As we headed downstairs to the hotel restaurant, John and Krista were already waiting for us. We joined their table and I noticed that John was smiling ear to ear and had his arms wrapped around Krista.

"Morning sunshine." John told Randy who was still half asleep.

"Shut up. It's too early." Randy responded.

"Ha. You told us to meet you for breakfast." John stated.

"So Krista, how are you?" I asked.

"Good. So John and I have something to tell you both." Krista answered.

"What is it?" I asked pretending not to know.

"John and I are going to have a baby." Krista answered.

"Aww! Congrats you guys! When are you due?" I responded.

"Valentines Day." Krista answered as John placed a hand on her stomach. "I am 14 weeks and 4 days today."

"Congrats, bro." Randy told John.

"Thanks man." John responded.

After we ate breakfast, the guys headed to the arena while Krista and I decided on a much needed shopping trip. We grabbed a car and headed to the mall. After walking around for about an hour, we finally found the maternity store. Krista looked through all the clothes and found a few outifts that she really liked. After trying them on, I gave my approval and she bought them.

Spending all day in a large mall can wear anyone down and by the end of the afternoon, both of us were pretty tired. We headed back to the hotel to shower and change before meeting up with John and Randy at the arena.

Upon arriving at the arena, people looked and stared at Krista as we walked through the halls. Krista started to get annoyed with the looks and headed to her dad's office. I followed right behind her as even I was getting creeped out.

"Dad, why are people staring and pointing at me?" Krista asked. "I'm not showing yet and I haven't told anyone other than family, John and the Ortons about the pregnancy."

"I think it might have something to do with Jeff's latest tweets on twitter." Vince answered.

"What does it say?" Krista asked.

"I quote JEFFHARDYBRAND so my wife is a lying, sneaky, coniving bitch." Vince read to us.

"What?" Krista asked.

"Theres more. I quote JEFFHARDYBRAND she is going to leave me as she says she cant trust me. Well I can't trust her. She's cheated on me and I have remained faithful." Vince read.

"Daddy, you know I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. I know for a fact that he has been sleeping with one of the TNA Knockouts." Krista responded.

"I know, darlin'. But we have to do some damage control. Can you still log onto your twitter account?" Vince asked.

"Yeah. I just don't use it." Krista answered.

"Well you had better get on there and fight back." Vince stated.

"Alright dad." Krista responded as she pulled out her phone and tweeted.

I didn't have a twitter and I wasn't about to get one. I prefer to stay out of Randy's lime light. As Krista was talking to her dad, I started to feel lightheaded and slightly dizzy. I sat down in one of the chairs and took deep breaths.

"Kinley, are you ok?" Vince asked.

"I'm a little light headed and dizzy." I answered.

"Let's get you some water and Krista, can you walk with her to the medic station?" Vince stated as he handed me a cup of water.

"Sure dad." Krista answered.

Once we were at the medic station, I asked Krista to go find Randy. While she was gone the medics did an over all exam on me and it was determined that I was dehydrated and needed to go to the hospital for further testing. Randy made it over to me just before they transported me to the nearest hospital. After being examined and poked with needles, the doctor finally came in.

"Mrs. Orton, I know the reason for your light headedness and dizzyness." the doctor stated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're 15 weeks pregnant." The doctor answered.

"What?" I asked not sure if I heard him correctly.

"I said you are 15 weeks pregnant. Congratulations." The doctor repeated himself.

"We're pregnant Randy!" I exclaimed.

"That we are." Randy responded as he hugged me.

I couldn't believe it. I was finally pregnant and 15 weeks at that. I couldn't wait to share our news. Krista and I were due just a few days apart. I was due on February 10th and she was due on the 14th. How much luckier could we get?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Randy's POV

As the weeks flew by, I could tell that something more was going on with Krista and John and I was starting to get worried about both of them. Krista hadn't been traveling with the RAW roster and when Kinley talked to her she said she seemed rather distant. I knew that she spent a full week with John in Tampa, but after that she was back in Cameron. I just hoped that Jeff didn't do anything to hurt her.

Kinley and I have been trying to concieve for some time now and nothing has happened. Granted we do have fun and enjoy the process of baby making, but I wish it would happen soon. Kinley and I have been married for a few years and now that we are pretty much no longer newlyweds, we wanted to start having a family. It wasn't until we were getting ready to head to Phoenix that Kinley got a call from Krista.

After hearing Kinley's side of the conversation, I knew that I couldn't say a word to anyone. I even had to pretend that I didn't know anything. Don't get me wrong, I was happy that John was going to have a baby with Krista, I just wish that would be me and Kinley instead.

A few days later Kinley and I arrived into Phoenix for the next show. We headed straight to the hotel as she was tired after not being able to sleep the night before and having to travel all day today. As Kinley was laying on our bed trying to get some rest, her phone chimed with a text from Krista stating that she was in Phoenix and that John was picking her up from the airport.

"Randy, Krista is in town." Kinley told me.

"That's good. John has missed her like I miss you when we're not together." I responded.

"Aren't you sweet. I miss you too." Kinley stated.

"Maybe we can get together for breakfast tomorrow before heading to the show." I suggested.

"That would be nice. After dinner, lets stop by their room and invite them." Kinley stated.

"Ok." I agreed.

Soon Kinley and I headed out to dinner. All she wanted was a simple chicken salad and a Mountain Dew which was odd for her. After we were done eating we headed back to the hotel and stopped by John's room. He answered the door and he looked as white as white could get. He made Sheamus look tan.

"I've missed ya girl." Kinley stated.

"I've missed you too." Krista responded.

"John, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about something that I was just told." John answered.

"Ok. We just stopped by to invite you both to breakfast before we have to head to the arena." I responded.

"We'll be there." John stated.

"Ok. See you then." Kinley stated as we left.

We didn't want to overstay our welcome. I knew that they needed to talk about everything. I just hoped that things would turn out ok in the end. Kinley and I headed back to our room and she crashed for the night. I stayed up a while longer just in case John needed to talk.

The next morning, I woke up to Kinley in the shower and just rolled over and went back to sleep hoping that she would let me sleep a while longer. Boy was I wrong.

"Get up sleepy head." Kinley stated as she kissed my cheek.

"Hmmm... Sleep good." I mumbled.

"No. Sleep not good when we are supposed to meet John and Krista in a half hour." Kinley responded. "So get up and get in the shower.

"Oh alright." I stated as he crawled out of bed and made his way into the shower.

As we headed downstairs to the hotel restaurant, John and Krista were already waiting for us. We joined their table and I noticed that John was smiling ear to ear and had his arms wrapped around Krista.

"Morning sunshine." John told me as I was still half asleep.

"Shut up. It's too early." I responded.

"Ha. You told us to meet you for breakfast." John stated.

"So Krista, how are you?" Kinley asked.

"Good. So John and I have something to tell you both." Krista answered.

"What is it?" Kinley asked pretending not to know.

"John and I are going to have a baby." Krista answered.

"Aww! Congrats you guys! When are you due?" Kinley responded.

"Valentines Day." Krista answered as John placed a hand on her stomach. "I am 14 weeks and 4 days today."

"Congrats, bro." I told John.

"Thanks man." John responded.

After we ate breakfast, John and I headed to the arena while Krista and Kinley decided on a much needed shopping trip. We grabbed a car and headed to the arena. John and I had a match to train for that night and as we waited for the girls to get their we went over our match in John's dressing room. It wasn't long before Krista found us and told me that Kinley was at the medic station.

As soon as I got to Kinley's side, she was told that she was dehydrated and needed to go to the hospital for further tests. After arriving at the nearest hospital, Kinley had every possible test ran on her. After waiting what seemed like forever, the doctor finally came in.

"Mrs. Orton, I know the reason for your light headedness and dizzyness." the doctor stated.

"What is it?" Kinley asked.

"You're 15 weeks pregnant." The doctor answered.

"What?" Kinley asked.

"I said you are 15 weeks pregnant. Congratulations." The doctor repeated himself.

"We're pregnant Randy!" Kinley exclaimed.

"That we are." I responded as I hugged her.

I couldn't believe it. Kinley was finally pregnant and 15 weeks at that. I couldn't wait to tell our families and John and Krista of course. Krista and Kinley were due just a few days apart. Kinley was due on February 10th and Krista was due on the 14th. Looks like the Orton and Cena families would be expanding and soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Krista's POV

Three weeks had passed and RAW was heading to Raleigh and TNA just happened to be there as well. I hated being in the same state as Jeff, but since serving him the divorce papers, I hadn't heard from him. I knew that I needed to confront him, but I was now showing and all my clothes accented my pregnancy.

"John please go with me. I don't want to face him alone." I begged.

"Alright, but you still have to talk to him and tell him everything." John responded.

"I will. Thank you." I stated.

John and I headed over to the arena where TNA was getting ready to film. John had to fill out a pass request while I headed in to find Jeff's dressing room. Once I found it, I knocked on the door. A dark haired woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked me.

"Where is Jeff?" I asked.

"Who are you?" She answered.

"I am his wife." I answered. "Where is Jeff?"

"He's in here. I thought you two were divorced." She stated.

"Not yet. Which means that he is still my husband. Now you can leave us alone." I responded.

"Krista, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked. "Madison, I'll catch up to you later."

"Fine." Madison responded as she stormed off. "By the way, Krista, you really shouldn't wear clothes that show off how chubby you are."

"I need to talk to you." I answered.

"Well then talk." Jeff stated."And Madison is right, those clothes don't look right on you."

"Fine. Why haven't you signed the papers yet?" I asked.

"I haven't been home to do so." Jeff answered.

"Are you sleeping with Madison?" I asked.

"Why do you care? You're the one leaving me." Jeff answered.

"I am leaving you because you have been cheating on me, you lied to me, and I think you are still using." I responded. "And by the way, I am not chubby or fat, I am pregnant."

"You think I am still using drugs? I haven't touched themin over a year and you know that. And what you mean you're pregnant?" Jeff snapped.

"You heard me. I am 18 weeks pregnant." I yelled at him. "And I can see it in your eyes that you are still using something."

"That's impossible. We haven't slept together in over 8 months. How can you be pregnant?" Jeff yelled back.

"Because it's not your baby. Are that stupid? Everytime I got pregnant by you, I lost the baby. I am finally pregnant with a baby that is going to survive the whole pregnancy!" I snapped.

"If it's not mine then whose is it?" Jeff asked.

"John's." I answered.

"You slept with Cena or Morrison?" Jeff asked. "Or did you sleep with both of them and don't know who fathered your bastard baby?" Jeff snapped.

"How dare you say something like that to me! For your information, I've only slept with one man and that was John Cena. He is the father of our baby and I am happy with him." I responded angrily.

"Then you can have him. Because I don't want you and I haven't wanted you for a long time. Good luck and don't let the door hit you on the way out." Jeff stated.

"Jerk!" I snapped before slapping him across his face and storming out the door.

I was so pissed off that I had forgotten that John was there with me and as he followed me out the door and into the parking lot, he called my name. It wasn't until I got to the car that I realized that John was trying to get my attention.

"Baby, how did it go?" John asked.

"He is such a jerk! He called our baby names and I slapped him." I answered as I started to cry.

"Don't pay any attention to him. Everything will be just fine. Let's head back to the hotel and you can get some rest." John stated as he held me in his arms.

Once we were back in our room, I laid down while John watched TV. I was finally able to relax once John started rubbing my back. I placed a hand on my growing belly and could feel the baby moving. It seemed like he or she was kicking and punching me at the same time.

As the weeks passed, I seemed to keep getting bigger and bigger. I've had to replace all my clothes as I was so large. Kinley was only a week ahead of me and she was smaller than me. I was starting to get worried, so once we were back in Tampa, I scheduled a doctor's appointment to see what was going on.

The day of the appointment John and I sat in the exam room waiting for the doctor to come in. Once she was there, she decided to do an ultrasound to find out what was going on. I laid on the exam table and waited patiently for her to begin.

"Ok. Let's take a look and see what's going on here." the doctor stated as she started the ultrasound. "You're 24 weeks and you are measuring 30 weeks. Ah, I think I know why."

"What is it?" I asked nervously as John held my hand.

"You are having twins." The doctor answered.

"Twins?" John and I both asked.

"Yes. Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" The doctor answered.

"Yes." John and I both stated.

"Ok. It looks like you are having fraternal twins and they are both boys. Congratulations." The doctor told us.

After we left the doctors office we both called our families. John's parents were thrilled that they were getting two grandsons at the same time. My parents were thrilled that the babies and I were healthy and that they were both boys.

As we drove home, I got a text from Kinley that she and Randy were having a boy as well. I sent a text back telling her that we were having twin boys. She and Randy were thrilled for us as we were for them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

John's POV

Three weeks went by quickly and Krista was now 18 weeks pregnant with my baby. She was glowing and happy that we could feel the baby moving. RAW was heading to Raleigh and TNA just happened to be there as well. Krista needed to confront Jeff about the divorce papers and everything else. She was dressed and ready to when she stopped.

"John please go with me. I don't want to face him alone." She begged.

"Alright, but you still have to talk to him and tell him everything." I responded.

"I will. Thank you." Krista stated.

Krista and I headed over to the arena where TNA was getting ready to film. I had to fill out a pass request while Krista headed in to find Jeff's dressing room. While I was in the process of filling out the papers, my phone chimed. It was my brother Dan telling me not to forget Mom's birthday this year.

I never made it in the arena and when Krista came out she was so pissed off that she had forgotten that I was there with her and as I followed her out the door and into the parking lot, I called her name. It wasn't until she got to the car that she realized that I was trying to get her attention.

"Baby, how did it go?" I asked.

"He is such a jerk! He called our baby names and I slapped him." Krista answered as she started to cry.

"Don't pay any attention to him. Everything will be just fine. Let's head back to the hotel and you can get some rest." I stated as he held her in my arms.

Once we were back in our room, Krista laid down while I watched TV. She was finally able to relax once I started rubbing her back. She placed a hand on my growing belly and could feel the baby moving. I just smiled at the woman who was carrying my baby.

As the weeks passed, Krista seemed to keep getting bigger and bigger. She's had to replace all her clothes. I was starting to get concerned about her size and the baby. Kinley was only a week ahead of her and she was smaller than Krista. Krista scheduled an appointment to make sure eveything was ok with the baby.

The day of the appointment Krista and I sat in the exam room waiting for the doctor to come in. Once she was there, she decided to do an ultrasound to find out what was going on. Krista laid on the exam table and waited patiently for her to begin.

"Ok. Let's take a look and see what's going on here." the doctor stated as she started the ultrasound. "You're 24 weeks and you are measuring 30 weeks. Ah, I think I know why."

"What is it?" Krista asked nervously as I held her hand.

"You are having twins." The doctor answered.

"Twins?" Krista and I both asked.

"Yes. Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" The doctor answered.

"Yes." Krista and I both stated.

"Ok. It looks like you are having fraternal twins and they are both boys. Congratulations." The doctor told us.

After we left the doctors office we both called our families. My parents were thrilled that they were getting two grandsons at the same time. Krista's parents were thrilled that the babies and Krista were healthy and that they were both boys.

As we drove home, Krista got a text from Kinley saying that she and Randy were having a boy as well. I know that she sent a text back telling her that we were having twin boys. Kinley and Randy were thrilled for us as we were for them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

No One's POV

Three weeks later, Krista and Jeff's divorce was finalized and Krista was free to relax and enjoy the rest of her pregnancy with John's twin boys. Kinley and Randy were just as excited about have a baby of their own after trying for so long. Krista was placed on bed rest for the last 10 weeks of her pregnancy due to the twins sizes.

7 weeks later...

Krista had been on best rest for 7 weeks and was getting tired of not being able to do anything for herself. John took time off from work to be with her and Randy and Kinley had come in for a visit as well. Right at 37 weeks, John took Krista to a regular doctors appointment, where the doctor discovered that both babies heart rates were lower than they should be and scheduled a C-section for Krista the next day.

At 5am, John drove Krista to the hospital and once she was admitted and monitors and IV's were hooked up, Krista was able to relax for a little bit. As soon as the doctor got there, they headed into surgery. Once Krista was set up, John was finally able to be by her side.

Rylan Felix Cena was born at 7:15am weighing 6lbs 8ozs and was 19 inches long. Michael Anthony Cena was born at 7:17am weighing 6lbs 10ozs and was 21 inches old. After Krista was stitched up and moved into a private room, John called everyone and announced that the twins were there and that they were healthy and that Krista was doing great. After spending a week in the hospital, Krista, Rylan and Michael headed home.

Krista and John were at home with the babies one night when they got a phone call from Randy announcing that after being 3 days past her due date, that Kinley had given birth to Tyler Jacob Orton. He weighed 7lbs 9ozs and was 21 inches long.

With everyone finally happy and adjusting to family life, the Orton's and the Cena's had everything they could of hoped for. John eventually left the WWE to be closer to Krista and the boys. Randy also left the WWE, but opened his own training school in St. Louis.


End file.
